Red Rum
by envesyl
Summary: Scarlet David is trying his hardest to help a shy sniper come out of her shell.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet angrily fired another shot from his flintlock pistol. The dust-bullet flew through air and hit the target at the other end of the firing range. Like every other one of his shots it went wide and hit near the outer ring of the target. "What the hell?! I know I'm not that bad of a shot," Scarlet said as he loaded another round into his gun.

A bit further down in a different stall a marksmen stood with her rifle watching Scarlet miss most of his shots. May laid her rifle down and quickly walked over to Scarlet. "Um excuse me, I think I know what your problem is," She said quietly.

"Huh," Scarlet looked at the red clad huntress. "Oh really that would be grand," Scarlet handed her his pistol.

May pulled a small tool kit out of her pocket and set the gun down on the counter. Then she took a long cotton swab and started to wipe around on the inside of the barrel.

"Well here's the problem," May aid handing the gun back to Scarlet. "Your barrel is filled with residual dust stopping up your barrel,"

"Ah, so what I just need to clean it out?" scarlet asked.

"Yeah just give it a good cleaning every now and then and it should be fine,"

"Wow, thanks alot for this," Scarlet said

"It was nothing, really. Just basic gun care," May said

"No, no, no this is more than that. With this knowledge you've not only increased my fighting ability but you may have even have saved my life,"

"I uh don't see-," May said quietly

"What if I were to be attacked by grimm and I hadn't known how to take care of my gun," Scarlet said "My miss shots would go all over the place and I could be killed,"

"I'm sure you would've-," she said taking a step back

"You deserve something for this service. How about dinner on me tonight?" Scarlet suggested

May froze in her step. Her face turned as red as her jacket. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, how about you let me treat you to a nice dinner tonight?"

"I don't know I think it's fine if we don't,"

"Nonsense, it'll be fun. Here," Scarlet took out a piece of paper and wrote down his number. "Meet me down by the air docks tonight about 6, alright." Scarlet handed her the paper. "And don't worry it won't be anything too formal," Scarlet grabbed his gun and ammo and left the shooting range.

May stood there for a second before running and grabbing her sniper rifle and then back to her dorm. Before she opened the door she paused. _Wait,_ She thought _What do I tell my teammates? There's no way they'd be alright with me going on a date with someone from a different. There's no way I'm ok with going on a date with someone!_

As May stood at the door fretting over what to do, her teammate, Roy, opened the door. Behind him Nolan and Brawnz where wrestling on the floor.

"Hey May, I had a feeling you would be here," He looked down at her "Are you alright? Your face is all red,"

May quickly walked into the room and put her rifle on her bed. "What? Oh yeah, no, I'm fine, totally fine,"

"You sure about that?" Roy asked.

"Well, I, mean a guy may have asked me on a date tonight," May said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Nolan and Brawnz said in unison.

"That's great ," Roy said with a smile.

"What?" Nolan said

"No it's not," Brawnz said "We don't know this guy, he could be a problem,"

"I'm sure he's not a problem," Roy said "So May, who is it?"

"It's Scarlet David," She said quietly "From team SSSN,"

"AW Hell no," Brawnz said

"There's no way we can let May go on a date with one of those SSSN guys," Nolan said "You've heard the rumors about them," May started to turn a deeper shade of red.

"I'm sure those rumors aren't true," Roy said trying to reassure May "I think you should go May, it could be a lot of fun and I think you could use something like this,"

"Do you really think so?" May asked

"Yes, really," Roy said "Now go get ready,"

"Thanks Roy," May dashed off into the bathroom to start preparing for her date.

"Roy, I don't like this," Nolan said

"Yeah, well it's her decision," Roy said

"I know that,"

"But still, this is some guy we don't know," Brawnz added in

"But we do know him, he's Scarlet David,"

"No, we know of him," Brawnz said "We don't know anything about,"

"Look, just relax. Let's just see how her date goes tonight, alright," Roy suggested

"Fine" Brawnz said

….

May stood at the air docks nervously looking at her watch. She had changed from her usual hoodie and track pants to a red blouse and a black skirt. She still had on her regular scarf, beanie and shoes. _What if he doesn't show? Oh gosh, what if this is some kind of bad joke?_

At that moment Scarlet walked up. He had on his usual outfit except instead of his captain's jacket he had on a red blazer. "Wow May, you look great," Scarlet said causing May to blush.

Scarlet then noticed that May's beanie was still covering her left eye. "You still have that on?" Scarlet said pointing to the hat. "I'm sorry, I just like it like this," May said pulling the beanie lower.

"I can understand that," Scarlet said "My team hates that I keep my hair over my eye," Scarlet pushed the hair out from in front of his left eye revealing a blue eye instead of a green one like the other "But I prefer it like this. It keeps people from bothering me about my eye. Is that why you keep your hat like that?"

May looked at Scarlet's different eyes and then looked down. "Yeah, something like that," May mumbled.

Sensing that the moment was gone Scarlet lead May to one of the waiting airships. The ride down to Vale was very quiet. Multiple times Scarlet would try to start some kind of conversation with May but, she would only mumble shorthanded answers. When they had finally arrived at the restaurant May had barely said anything.

The waiter set the two at an outside table. When they sat down at the table May immediately buried her face into her menu. Scarlet watched May for a minute while thinking, _There has to be something that help her relax. Hmmm._ After thinking for a bit Scarlet thought of something.

"So May, tell me about your sniper rifle," Scarlet said

"Huh?" May said looking up from her menu "You mean Blue Moon?"

"So Blue Moon is it's name? What made you name it that?"

"I didn't name it, my father did," May said

"Ok then, why did he name it that?"

"Because they used to say he'd only miss a shot 'once in a blue moon',"

"Oh wow he must be a great shot,"

"He was one of the best,"

"Oh I'm sorry," Scarlet said quickly once he realized the implication "Were you and your father close?"

"No, not really," May said sadly "When he passed 'Blue Moon' was all he left me, among some other things," May looked down.

After another moment of thought May said, "Scarlet I'm sorry this date has been so bad,"

"What? It hasn't been bad," Scarlet said "It's just been...different,"

"Which means bad," May groaned

"No it doesn't," Scarlet said "I know, let's try something different," Scarlet stood up and grabbed May's hand.

"But we haven't eaten yet," Msy said as Scarlet lead her out of the restaurant.

"We'll get something later. Now come on the night is still young," Scarlet thought to himself _Don't worry May, before tonight is over I'll make sure you have a great date._


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet lead May out of the restaurant and into a cab. Inside the cab, he quickly whispered an address to the cabbie and then say back with a smile on his face as the cabbie start to maneuver the streets.

"Scarlet, where are we going?" May asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Scarlet said "it's all part of my plan to show you an amazing time tonight,"

May sat silently thinking to herself, _Plan?What does he mean by plan?_

When the cab finally arrived at its location May was in a quiet panic. She stepped out of the vehicle prepared for the worse but instead saw something completely unexpected.

In front of May stood a giant flashing neon sign of a golf ball with a smiling face being hit by a golf club.

"Um Scarlet, what is this?" May asked as Scarlet finished paying the cabbie.

"This is mini-golf," Scarlet said with a big grin.

"What is mini-golf?"

"You've never heard of mini-golf!" Scarlet said shocked. "It's only one of the greatest games ever!"

Scarlet grabbed May's hand and lead her up to the booth where he got them both a putter and bag of balls. Then they walked over to the mat that had a flag next to it with the number 1 written on it.

"Alright so the game is simple," Scarlet said "You just have to hit your ball into that hole," he said pointing to the hole that was just on the other side of a small horseshoe shaped piece of turf.

"Isn't that kind of far away, though?" May asked.

"It is. Which is why you get to keep hitting until you make it,"

"You keep hitting it?"

"Yep, where ever the ball lands during your turn, that's where you'll hit it from next time, and every add hit adds to your score. Whoever has the lowest number of hits by the end of the game wins," Scarlet explained.

"I guess that makes sense," May said still a bit confused.

"Here let me go first and I'll show you how it's done," Scarlet stood on the mat and took a putting stance. He took a moment to line up his shot before hitting the ball. The ball hit the far wall and rolled with the curve of the course and rolling down the other side of the horseshoe and stopping a few feet from the hole.

"See, What did I say, it's easy," Scarlet said stepping back.

May stepped up to the mat and tried to copy Scarlet's position. She moves the putter back and forth a bit before giving the ball a weak hit. The ball rolled about halfway down the first stretch of the horseshoe before slowly stopping.

"That wasn't bad," Scarlet said trying to sound optimistic. May just groaned.

"It's alright May. You just need to know when to give the ball some oomph and when to give some meh," Scarlet said "Watch this," He walked over to his ball and took up his putting stance again. He carefully lined up the ball and the hole in his mind before giving the ball a lighter tap than he had last time. This time, the ball rolled forward slowly and fell into the hole.

"Just like that alright," Scarlet said "Now you give it a shot,"

May walked over to her ball and tried to get into the same stance as Scarlet had.

"No no no no," Scarlet said watching May. "You need to grab the putter like this," Scarlet walked up behind May and put his hands on hers and his head over her right shoulder. May quickly turned a deep shade of red.

"You see if you hold the putter like this," Scarlet moved May's hands into a proper position "then you have more control over the club,"

"Uh-huh," May said trying her best to pay attention.

"Alright then, once you have a good grip on the putter you need to line up your shot," Scarlet said "Try to imagine it in your head. You need to concentrate on how the ball is going to move once you hit it,"

At that moment May was having trouble concentrating on anything.

"Finally, once you know how you want the ball to move you just have to hit It," Scarlet then started moving his and May's arms back forth in a mock putting style. "You have to find that right balance between oomph and meh so that ball goes where you want it," Then Scarlet moved May's arms back once again and this time actually hit the ball.

This time, the ball mimicked what Scarlet's had done the first time but it ended up a few feet closer to the hole than Scarlet's had.

Scarlet took a step back to admire his work as May turned around to face him not realizing what color her face was.

"Oh my gosh," Scarlet said shocked "Are you alright May? You look like you're about to pass out!"

"What?" May said confused before she realized what he meant which only caused her to turn even more red "I'm fine really," she said looking down.

"Well you should at least take your beanie off, then you might be able to cool down at a bit,"

"No!" May said jumping backward and pulling her beanie down lower "I can't take it off!"

"Well sure you can," Scarlet said "You just need to pull it off before you pass out from heat exhaustion,"

"No no it's fine really," May said standing up straight again "look see I'm totally fine," She was trying her hardest to stand straight and not wobble.

 _When did I become so dizzy,_ May thought to herself _I can't let him think there is anything wrong with me,_ May did what she could to give Scarlet her best 'I'm-not-gonna-be-sick' smile.

Scarlet thought for a minute. "Alright, fine, if you say so, just don't push yourself too hard,"

"Alright," May said before walking over to her ball. She managed to get her ball in the hole on her next stroke putting her one over par.

The couple then proceeded to the second hole. This time, the path to the hole was a straight shot but in the way we're two small hills with a valley in between.

"Alright, this one is a bit trickier. If you don't hit the ball hard enough you won't make it over the hill, but if you hit it too hard then the ball will fly off the course," Scarlet said "Oh and it's a three-par hole,"

"Wait what does that mean?"

"Par is how many strokes it should take you to complete the hole,"

"Oh ok then,"

"Alright since I went first on the last hole you get to go first on this one,"

"Ok," May said. She put her ball down in the tee area and started to line up her shot. She tried to remember what Scarlet had told her but every time she thought about the lesson she just remembered how close he was and soon she was bright red again.

"May? You alright?" Scarlet asked from the side.

"Uh yeah I'm fine," May said quickly trying to forget that moment. After another quick moment of thought, May hit her ball up the first hill. The ball zoomed up the first hill and flew past the second one landing just beyond the hole.

"Wow, May! That's was an amazing shot!" Scarlet said.

"What?" May asked not noticing that her ball was next to the hole at first "Oh yeah. Uh go me," she said.

Scarlet then stepped up to shoot his ball. He sunk it on par while May was one under. They continued to play the holes with Scarlet leading and May close behind.

May managed to overtake Scarlet on the seventh hole when Scarlet "accidentally" putted right into a sand trap. Her newfound confidence in her put-put skills was quickly dashed when she saw the ninth hole.

The ninth hole had a windmill right at the beginning with three separate holes right after. Neither Scarlet or May knew where each hole went but they could see that there were three exit holes. Each of these exit holes had their own path and one of the holes exited next to the hole.

"Woah, this hole Looks hard," Scarlet said.

"Yeah," May said a bit intimidated

"Well, I guess I'll go," Scarlet set his ball in the tee area and lined up his shot. He managed to hit his ball through the blades of the windmill and it rolled all the way into the far hole. It went down the tunnel and came out of the hole that was second closest to the hole.

"Alright not bad," Scarlet said "Your turn," Scarlet stepped out of the way for May.

May was still a bit intimidated by this hole. She concentrated on the speed of the blades and hit her ball in time with them, but since she was focusing so hard on when to hit the ball she didn't pay attention to how to hit the ball.

The ball managed to roll past the blades just barely but it did not roll out the other side.

"Well that's not good," Scarlet said while May just groaned. "Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure I can poke it out from the other side,"

Scarlet walked around to the other side of the windmill and looked into the little hole. "Huh," he said "it looks like it is too far on the other side for me to hit,"

As Scarlet stood up and started walking back to the other side of the windmill he noticed a small button on the side that read 'Stop Windmill'. "Hey May get ready I found a way to stop the windmill," Scarlet said and then he pushed the button.

May was already on her knees trying to find a way to hit her ball and avoid the blades when she heard Scarlet call from the other side of the windmill and she saw the blades stop. "Alright," she said as she crawled forward to get the ball.

Scarlet walked around to the other side and saw May reaching for her ball. "You almost get it?" Scarlet asked. May jumped a little when she heard Scarlet. She was about to answer when they both heard the gears inside the windmill start up again.

While the blades weren't moving very fast they definitely wouldn't stop if someone like May was in front of them.

"Uh May I think you need to move," Scarlet said a bit anxiously.

"Hang on I got to get the ball," May said

"I mean the blade is-,"

"Got it!" May shouted as she jumped back from the hole. She managed to just miss getting her whole head whacked by the blade but it did manage to graze the side of her skull.

May landed at Scarlet's feet rubbing the side of her head where the blade had got her. "Are you-," Scarlet had started to say before he froze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

May then realized that she was rubbing the direct hair and skin of her head. Her beanie had gotten snagged of her head by the windmill and was still sitting on one of the blades.

For the first time, Scarlet was looking at both of May's eyes. He had always thought that her blue eye was beautiful but now he was seeing her _white eye?_ Scarlet thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

May and Scarlet both stood still on the mini-golf course, staring into each other's eyes. While May stood there in fear Scarlet was more confused than anything.

The particular eye Scarlet was confused by was May's left eye. While May's right eye was a beautiful shade of blue, her left eye was entirely white except for her light gray iris. Along the outside of the eye were multiple jagged scars that ran from her eyelid up towards her hairline and past her temple.

 _White?_ Scarlet thought _Eyes aren't suppose to be entirely white like that, right?_

Before Scarlet could say anything to May snapped out of her shock and quickly covered her eye and turned away from Scarlet. She ran over to the windmill and tried to grab her beanie off the blade that it had gotten stuck on, but that blade had just started going up and was out of her reach.

"May?" Scarlet asked softly "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering him May buried her face into her hands.

"May?" Scarlet said again "Please tell me what's wrong,"

Scarlet put his hand on May's shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him. He tried to pull her hands from her face but she just held them there tighter.

"May I need you to look at me alright,"

May didn't move.

Scarlet tried pulling May's hands away again. This time, his was able to move her right hand away from her face. Scarlet pulled her head upwards and looked into her good eye and saw that it had tears streaming out of it.

Instead of saying anything this time Scarlet pulled May into a tight hug. May didn't hug him back but instead, she buried her face into his shoulders letting out quiet sobs.

After a few minutes, when May seemed to have calmed down and stopped crying Scarlet let her out of the hug. May's right eye was red and puffy from the crying and she still kept a hand over her left eye.

"May tell me, what's wrong?" Scarlet asked again.

"What's wrong?" May repeated, her voice shaky and soft. "What's wrong is that I have this ugly eye," tears starting forming in her right eye again "And because of it people make fun of me or they just stare and feel sorry for me, and-,"

Scarlet put his finger on May's lips quieting her. "Why do other people's opinions matter?"

"Why? Because I have to be around them. I'm not unable to just go off and be alone, I have to work with them, live with them,"

"But that doesn't mean you have to listen to them,"

"I've tried ignoring them but it never works. Every time I can always just hear them, always asking 'What's with her beanie? Why is she wearing it?' And every time I just wanna curl up and disappear,"

"May, you can't let them get to you like that. You are an amazing huntress with amazing skill. So what if people question your beanie you don't need them to approve of you,"

"But Scarlet what-," May tried to say before Scarlet quieted her again.

"May you can't let those kinds of people get to you, I wish I knew what else to tell you but I don't, and besides," Scarlet walked over to the windmill and pulled May's beanie off the blade "I think you look pretty cute in it,"

Scarlet handed the beanie back to May. She grabbed it with her right hand and held it for a second. Using both hands she quickly put it on and pulled down into its usual spot.

"Scarlet I'm sorry the date has gone so badly," May said looking down.

"I don't think this date has gone that badly. To be honest it's a lot more interesting than some dates I've had in the past ,"

"But what about-," May started to say.

"Don't worry about it," Scarlet interrupted "Come on I think it's time we got you back to the dorms," Scarlet took May's hand and lead back to the front of the mini golf course. He got them another cab and told the cabbie to take them straight to the airdocks.

As they were driving down the streets of Vale they heard a quiet gurgling noise. They both looked around to find the noise until they realized it was coming from Scarlet.

"Oops, hehe," he chuckled "We never did stop and get something to eat,"

"Oh yeah," May said "I'm feeling a little hungry myself,"

"Excuse me, sir, do you know any food places that would still be open?" Scarlet asked the driver.

"Hmm, I think I know one place," the old man said. The driver took a few turns and stopped in front of an old looking diner.

"Wow, this place looks great," Scarlet said as he and May got out of the cab.

"I'd hope so my brother owns it," the cabbie said getting out of the cab. "You kids do whatever you need to, I'm going to talk with my brother for a bit," without waiting for a response the old man walked into the diner and sat at the counter.

Scarlet and May walked in behind him and sat at an empty booth by the window. They looked at the menus for a few minutes before the waitress came and took their orders.

"This place certainly has character," Scarlet said looking around.

"It's definitely um lovely," May said looking nervous again.

"May are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"You sure? You don't sound fine,"

May let out a sigh "I...I really liked going on this date,"

Scarlet laughed "Well I'm glad, I've enjoyed this date as well,"

"But what do I do when it's over?"

"What do you mean?"

"No guy is gonna ask me out again and there's no way I could work up the courage to ask anyone out," May said getting sadder with each word.

"May, you shouldn't have such little faith in yourself," Scarlet said grabbing May's hand "You have the ability to be this wonderful and confident girl. All you have to do is believe that you can," Scarlet said "And besides why would you need to have another guy ask you out?"

"Because I don't want to be alone but I can't-,"

"I meant that, I thought you liked going on this date with me,"

"I do but, you only did it because I helped you and-,"

"May would you like to go out with me again?"

May turned a bright red "What?" She said meekly.

"Like I said, this date with you was really fun and I would like to take you on another one,"

"Oh, um, I don't know what to say," May said even more flustered.

"Well how about yes?"

"Ye-yes Scarlet I would like to go on another date with you,"

"Great!" Scarlet said with a smile "This next one will be even better,"

May was still red from embarrassment but she was smiling as well.

The waitress soon came back with their food. As they ate Scarlet would make little jokes and May talked about different kinds of rifles.

By the time they had finished their food and paid, the cab driver had finished talking and was waiting for them. He drove them to the airdocks where they got on a ship heading to Beacon.

The arrives at the school at just past 11 and everyone was already in the dorms. They walked through the courtyard holding hands and staring at the sky. Eventually they reached May's dorm room.

"Scarlet thank you for a great time tonight," May said turning to Scarlet.

"It was my honor May," Scarlet said with a little bow.

Before either could say anything else the door to May's room opened up and three sets of hands dragged her inside and the door slammed close.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Scarlet said confused by what just happened. After a second of no response he walked up a couple of floors to his own dorm.

Inside May's room the rest of Team BRNZ stood around her all with different facial expressions. Brawnz was concerned, Roy was happy, and Nolan was upset.

"Are you alright?" Brawnz asked.

"How did it go?" Roy asked.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Nolan asked.

"Guys I'm fine. The date went really well," May said nervously.

"Are you sure about that? Your looks like you've been crying," Brawnz said getting closer to May's face.

"I knew that punk would trying something," Nolan said angrily.

"Now I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding," Roy said trying to calm down Nolan.

"Yeah it's just a misunderstanding guys," May said. "Excuse me, I need to get ready for bed," May went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Hmmm," Brawnz said

"What are you thinking Brawnz?" Roy asked

"I'm thinking that we definitely should talk with this Scarlet tomorrow,"

"Oh yeah. We'll show him exactly what happens if he ever tries to hurt May," Roy said.

"Now, now there's no need to threaten him," Roy said "May said the date went well. I'm sure he's a good guy,"

"Yeah we won't teach him a lesson," Brawnz said "At least not until he deserves it,"


End file.
